invasion of the Snapes: Help the sisters arrived!
by irat
Summary: 4 women entered the Great Hall. Are they... Snapes sisters? HUMOR


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Snapes relatives.

AN:yes, i know that Snapes Mum Eileen Snape is. But I wrote it before that was common knowledge..So, its AU now

Once again it was dinnertime and so all of Hogwarts inhabitants were sitting in the Great Hall. Everybody ate, drank and laughed and had a good time. Even Snape was content: his mother had finally moved out from Hogwarts a few weeks ago. And he enjoyed- opposite to the rest of the present persons- the thus returned routine and peace.

But this idyllic picture shall be shattered soon. Just in the moment when our everywhere loved Potionprofessor tried to drink his coffee-and at the same time said a prayer of thanks to show his relief that he was FINALLY in a relativefreezone- then...

Yes, then once again the door of the Great Hall opened loudly.

A scream of: "SEEEEEEVY_DEARIEEE" from 4(!) throats plagued the ears of the inhabitants. The ears were followed by eyes and so, this time through the visit of Hildegard Snape prepared, were hundreds of eyes expectantly and, in some cases already with pleasant anticipation, directed at the newcomers. They were, what the piercing pitch already suggested, 4 female persons. To be more detailed 4 young, beautiful, godlike female persons.

Unfortunately the male inhabitants of Hogwarts couldn't enjoy this,because of the clothing of the women. The colors ranged from electricyellow to neonpink mixed with ocher and violet in every imaginable shade and tone and therefore blinded everyone.

It happened like anticipated: In a closed formation the women swaggered on highheels to the frozen potion master whose face once again showed shock, horror and the all-encompassing question: Why me? Why is it always me?

The strangers weren't hindered by that and pulled him, barely arrived at the potion master, from his chair and hugged him tightly.

Poor Severus, still horryfied, knew that he didn't have a chance and acquiescent in his fate.

Therefore he was cuddled, hugged and kissed by the women without any resistance.

But Snape didn't get a break. The women had barely released our plagued, pitiable Potion professor when he was already overrun by a flood of words:

"Dearie, dearie dearie we are really disappointed in you. How could you do that to us? All these years we looked after you, protected you our sweet little roly-poly! And that is your thanks for our attention? Our love? We had to hear it from MOTHER! How could you betray your own sisters like that? Weren't we always there for you? Didn't we always protect you and supported you? When Mother wanted to take away your cauldrons because she feared that you didn't have enough contact with kids your age, didn't we smuggle them in your room and convinced mum that you are just shy and choosy and just need more time to find friends? And do you remember when you noticed that you're gay? Didn't we support you and bought you the neccesary accesoires like high-heels and make-up?"

reproached Loreletta, the oldest sister.

Against 4 such commanding sisters who didn't give him the slightest chance of resistance Severus was powerless and now they really started!:" „YOU will tell us THIS INSTANCE about your boyfriend! You don't want to risk us getting angry do you Sevylein? We are deeply disappointed. To deny your own sisters your boyfriend.,If Mother wouldn't have been.. We wouldn't know about it even now!

But thanks Merlin Mom told us everything. Aunt Susell and Aunt Elle are also very curious. They want that their Sevidarling visits them soon..."

Mechthild was taking all her anger out and really got going. She only took a short break so that the 4 sisters could conjure some chairs for themselves to talk better to Severus and to interrogate him more comfortable. They just gave him one look and he promptly sat down too.

„So. Lets get everything in the open. Who is it? How old is he? Is he good looking? Is he cute? What are his hobbies? Does he like to go shopping? How did you two meet? What are his intentions? Does he treat you well? I hope you made it clear to him that you have 4 big sisters who will protect you till the end and that they will curse him to his grave at the slightest sign that he doesn't treat you well."

At that proclamation the big smiles of the inhabitants of Hogwarts got even a little bigger and they couldn't suppress their snickers anymore.

But the Snapes didn't react to that and now it was Hannelores turn to take Mechthilds place. Mechthild was a little bit out of breath now.

„Hopefully your friend is not one of your "aquintances" she said disgusted. We totally agree with Mom! We never liked the mudeaters or whatever they are called. No manners. True sleazeballs. Always the torturing and bowing down in the dirt and most important NO sense of fashion! But it is good that you are finally over the relationship with Lucius. We never liked this git of a Malfoy. As soon as we see him face to face... The howler with the 2 litres bubuotuberpuss was clearly not enough. That you chose such an -Sevy please don't listen for a second, that is nothing for your young ears- such a blockhead, asshole, such a brainless excuse of an human. I still can't understand it."

At this point Malfoy junior lost his smirk and his face turned a sickly green color. The thought of Snape...who with his father..

The rest of Hogwarts inhabitants didn't care. They enjoyed this revelation too much.

Annerose continued without a break with Hannelores tirade: When do you want to introduce him to us? He doesn't have the official approved stamp of your four sisters yet! Who knows? Maybe he's just using you? You know how naive you are! We, as your sister have the right, the duty and the privilege to look after you as the youngest. You're our cuddly deary sevymousy. We have to look after you. I promise. We won't tell any embarassing childhoodmemories like when we played doll with you or put make up on you or similar, ok? So, we expect that you introduce him to us in the next few days. What about Wednesday as big Familydinner? The children would be so happy. They miss their Uncle Sev! They want to play Lego and Hide and Seek with you.

You really could come to visit us more often. Its AGES since your last visit! Ohh we miss you soo much."

At this point the sister exploited the chance to cuddle Severus again thouroughly and Snape tried desperatly to breathe.

After the sister seemed to have decided that it was enough for the moment with the hugs our Potionmaster wanted to use the chance and tried to say something- Maybe to tell them politely how nice it was to see them again or maybe he wanted to ask them what the hell they wanted here and what the fastest way would be to get rid of them.

But still he had no chance. Then now his mother armed with an enourmous Shoppingbag stormed in the Great Hall and hugged him and is sister exuberantly: „Sevylove Surprise! Well? Aren't you happy to see me? Hi Sweeties. Nice to see you again. I have soo much to tell you. Loreletta really I have to tell you. You're new robes are just fab-u-lous! The greenbluepink as dots and the additional violet stripes. Just marvellous! I would have never thought of that!

And Annerose, precious. How is your youngest? Did he get over the trollpox well? I remember when Sevydearie had them.. I saw nicer things in my life. Oh I am so happy to see you all here. But where are your husbands and kids? You know how much the kids love their uncle Sev!"

At this point the people in the castle looked at each other strangely: Children...like Snape? But Hildegard continued without feeling disrupted even the slightest bit by the turmoil in the background:

„But to the important topic. Did you scold and chastise Severus already? To keep something like that a secret from us! His own family! It's a disgrace!"

Severus who had hoped to have survived the worst cringed at these words and shrunk a few inches- to the great amusement of the audience.

Hildegard just continued to talk:" Sevidearie is the only one unmarried! Sure he is the youngest but that is no excuse, It's really time! I told Konrad the same. Konrad I said, Konrad speak with your son. Its a serious matter. At his age still not being married. It's an outrage! But does somebody listen to me? NO, of course not!"

To recover from the woefully neglect of her person she turned to her shopping bag: "But look what I have for you Sevyprecious!"

Snape suspected terrible things, he recognized the emblem of the favorite seamstress of his mother on the bag.

At this moment Father Snape ran breathlessly and with a red head in the Great Hall and screamed: „Sev! Hurry! Hide! your mum has..."

„What do you mean:"Hide" Konrad do you want to tell me something?" screached Mrs Snape.

Konrad gulped heavily and said submissive: "But of course not Hildisweetie. How can you think something like that? "

But Hildegard wasn't calmed down so easily. And so we will let the (ex?)lovers and their quarrel be for the moment and will focus agin at our unfortunate potionprofessor. In the meantime the sisters had unpacked the shoppingbag and Severus was now tortured by Hannelore:

„Mom is soo right, Sevy. The robes would look great on you. Look at this kombination of gold, umbra and azure! Additionally the gleam of pink. Surely you don't want to make your poor self-sacrificing sisters sad and you WILL put this robes on, won't you? I am right, aren't I?"

The threatening and omnious tone of his sister scared Severus. He looked around desperate and for help. But everywhere he just saw big smiles and gleefull faces and, in Albus case, twinkling eyes. Nobody even twitched with his fingers to help him.

Finally he looked imploring at the Gryffindortable and gave a there sitting person a resigned but prompting nod. Thereupon somebody there stood up and declared: "I would like it very much if you wouldn't force Severus in these robes. I love him like he is."

It didn't matter if you were a ghost, employee, pupil or relative: Everybody looked faster at the Gryffindortable than Snape could say Bezoar. Who was this person? It couldn't be -Harry Potter!

Hildegard acted in nanoseconds. She took Konrad by the hand and pulled him across the Great Hall. Closing on Harry she forgot all about her husband, pushed Harrys grinning friends to the side and pulled Harry in a bonecrushing hug: Oh, I am so happy. It's so nice to meet you finally. So you're the boyfriend of Severusprecious. Well, a little young aren't you? 17 right? But oh well. That's not bad. Ohh I am so happy to finally meet you. There are not many men who are able to conquer the heart of my son. You have to be special. I want to know EVERYTHING about you. Today dinner? That would be a great opportunity to get to know you. Severus already promised us a dinner with his pumpkin. That is THE opportunity, you HAVE to tell me how you two got together. Do you know how to dance? What are your hobbies? When do you want to marry? Do you want to adopt? Do you have good sex? Satisfaction in bed is a very important part of a relationship. When I think of me and Konrad..." Hildegard got a faraway look and started to giggle. Only with the utmost force was Severus able to pull his mother away from the overwhelmed Harry.

But he was immediately surrounded by Snapes sisters and wasn't able to utter a single word. Finally Konrad interrupted them: "ENOUGH! I want to say hello too!"

With these words he pushed the shocked women out of his way and hugged Harry heartily: "Welcome in the family! You couldn't have chosen a better one!"

And they lived happily ever after-when Snape didn't went crazy because of his family

Happy end

AN: Hope you liked it? Please reviews?

check out the prequel: the arrival of Hildegard Snape! .net/s/5258522/1/Invasion_of_the_Snapes


End file.
